


just another soul to take

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [35]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Polly Cooper, Post-Season/Series 01, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: There’s something in Cheryl’s eyes that reminds Polly so much of Jason—that need for victory, for vengeance. It scares her.





	just another soul to take

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Cheryl/Polly - solitude.

Cheryl shows up at the Cooper house when Polly is home alone. She still has the underlying scent of smoke on her clothes and her hair burns even brighter than before in the moonlight. She might be a raging bitch on a good day, but Cheryl is now a queen without a castle, and Polly always had a soft spot for strays.

“Sorry to get emotional, Pollykins,” Cheryl says, though her face is an unlined mask. She’s carrying a bouquet of red and black roses that look like something for a funeral. “I stopped to get these for you and the babies. Roses _are_ terribly romantic, but they’re also good for new beginnings.”

Polly takes the flowers. “Thanks, Cheryl. It’s nice that you’re so…optimistic.”

“Well, of course,” Cheryl says. She presses her warm palm against Polly’s stomach. “Now it’s just us. Mommy is an invalid, Thornhill is gone. We finally have the solitude we need.”

Polly’s heart quickens. Cheryl smells even more like fire up close. “What do we need solitude for?”

“To begin our legacy,” Cheryl whispers. She leans in and presses a red kiss to the corner of Polly’s mouth. “If Jay-Jay couldn’t do it, then I certainly can.”

A sparkle of fear crawls up Polly’s spine. There’s something in Cheryl’s eyes that reminds her so much of Jason—that need for victory, for vengeance. It scares her.

But there’s a part of her that wants to see what a ruthless, crownless Cheryl Blossom is capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jill Andrews' "Tell That Devil."


End file.
